1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a mechanism which allows marine boat seating to be tilted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical marine boat seating includes at least a seat portion and support means for supporting the seat portion above the deck of a boat. The support means may include a pedestal or the like for supporting the seat portion a distance above the deck of the boat, or may include a simple attachment for attaching the seat portion to a standard bench-like portion of the boat, etc. Swivel means may be provided for allowing the seat portion to pivot. A backrest portion may be provided at the back edge of the seat portion, and arm rest portions may be provided adjacent the side edges of the seat portion. Such marine boat seating is disclosed in the sales brochure entitled America Goes Boating with B & M from B & M Manufacturing Company, Inc., 7643 Old Lamar Avenue, Olive Branch, Miss. 38654.
A common problem with all known prior art marine boat seating is that a person using such seating often becomes fatigued and/or uncomfortable, especially after using such seating for long periods of time. This is especially true for fishermen who may use such boat seating for many hours at a time and who may desire to remain as still as possible for safety reasons and/or so as not to frighten any fish that may be in the vicinity of the boat, etc.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggest a marine boat seating tilting mechanism including an upper plate for being attached to the bottom of the seat portion of a marine boat seating; a lower plate for being attached to the top of the support means of the marine boat seating; pivot means for pivotally attaching the upper plate and the lower plate together; and adjusting means slidably attached to one of the plates and pivotally attached to the other of the plates for allowing the user of the tilting mechanism to manually adjust the tilt of the upper plate relative to the lower plate.